The Expositor
The Expositor is a curious figure in Comicshortsia. He is said to know everything there is to know about anything, though he himself insists there is just as much he doesn’t know. The Expositor has taken it upon himself to educate new arrivals in Comicshortsia about the nature of the universe they now find themselves residents of. What most people find unsettling about the Expositor is that he seems to be everywhere in the universe at the same time. The reason for that is that he technically is. The Expositor is one of the very, very, very rare sentient beings in the entire Multiverse to be what is known as a Constant. A Constant is an object, event, or being that is exactly, perfectly identical in all universes in which it exists. Each version of The Expositor looks, sounds, and acts exactly the same as the others. Because they are technically the same being, they also share the same knowledge. Even if one copy and another are at complete opposite ends of the universe, information gained by one is instantly learned by all the others (the only limiting factor known is that they must be in the same universe in order to have this mental link.) Despite this, they are often referred to individually or in the plural. (“The Expositors say this.” “Our Expositor said that.” Etc.) Immortality The link between the versions of The Expositor is physical as well. Any injuries inflicted on one version will immediately appear on all others. This means that if any one of them were to die, so would all the rest. As a safeguard, several versions of the Expositor are kept in various hidden locations throughout the universe. In each location, The Expositor’s health is constantly kept in check, and all injuries are promptly treated with the most advanced medical technology available. Anything from paper cuts to bullet wounds to total decapitation can be mended, leaving The Expositor all but immortal. The only way to fully kill The Expositor is to completely atomize one of the copies, and disassemble the atoms. Archives and New Arrivals The Expositor maintains and protects the archival buildings on every inhabited planet in Comicshortsia. He is also responsible for ensuring that the G1-D3 guide robots have up-to-date information. Many civilizations have passed laws requiring new arrivals in the universe to be brought before him as soon as possible to be educated on what to expect from this new chaotic and ever-changing world. More importantly, he emphasizes the dangers of tampering with extra-universal transportation. He does his best to be patient and friendly to all those in need of information from him, but even the Expositor’s patience has limits. When faced with a new arrival, The Expositor will often be the first to begin asking questions. These are usually about the arrival’s home universe and its level of technological and cultural development. Armed with this knowledge, The Expositor will begin explaining Comicshortsia in terms best suited to the individual’s ability to comprehend. This may vary from detailed, complex scientific explanation of the structure of the Multiverse, or comparisons to a room full of bubbles. The Expositor is a master of multitasking, but suffers from an inability to focus on one single task for very long unless lives (or his archives) are in immediate danger. He will often get distracted while searching for information on a certain subject and return with completely unrelated facts unless supervised and kept on track. Category:Idea